Betty
by Tomatoes
Summary: Mitchie and Alex have been dating happily for three months. Alex always knew Mitchie had a thing for Betty and it annoyed her. How can she get Mitchie to forget about Betty?
1. Chapter 1

**Betty**

"And I can't help it if you look like an angel…can't help it…" a smile lingers on my lips as my girlfriend starts humming to the song. She sat in her usual habitat. Back turned to the door facing the window making me worry slightly. The front door to her house is seen perfectly from the window however she is _yet _to acknowledge my presence. Her and that god-forsaken machine.

Although it was a descent computer I sometimes felt like I came in second when compared to the three-thousand dollar piece of metal. I have a normal dell laptop in my room she has an Alienware M17x. She had to get a different laptop for her Gears of War game. That damn game. Whenever I see the computer is on I know that only have one quarter of a girlfriend that day.

Mitchie and I just started dating about three months ago and I still get butterflies from only looking at the girl. Even an air kiss made me mumble a bunch of nonsense and the way she subtly reaches for my hand when mom's not looking even though everyone knows Mitch and I are girlfriends. I loved when she pulled me from dinner making up some lame excuse when every single person at the table knew we'd sit at her bed and after basically asking for permission pecked me.

I love every single detail about her from the excessive formality to the shyness at something as simple as pressing our mouths together I love it all. I couldn't imagine it any other way because it's Mitchie.

BUT THAT DAMN COMPUTER HAS GOT TO GO!

I let my head drop on her shoulder and Mitchie lets out a scream.

"What the fuuuu-- Alex?" My hands dangle over her stomach and wraps her fingers around my thumb. She throws her head backwards about to smile let my free thumb run loose on the left side of her face. Her smile readjusts and unsure of how to go about this I try to kiss her lips to instead land on her chin. Mitchie's eyes flutter and she giggles. "I thought you were going to Aunt Martha's." I fix my top avoiding her look.

"Well, um…mom. She and Dad went out." Her mouth forms an 'o.' "So I thought I could pay my…girlfriend a visit." I feel Mitchie's hands lead me closer to her. Our knees collide twice and I almost fall on her.

I smile nervously as she just looks at me without moving. Then she shows me a tenth of a smile and almost whispers, "Can I get a kiss?" A little nervous if I'll miss I hold her face tight. Too tight for my face to approach hers so she laces her fingers and lets them just hold onto each other. I close the gap between Mitchie and I. My breathing comes in second as my neck shifts and my face goes to the left. Her tongue feels on my lips like my hands on a summer day drawing patterns on the water testing for the adequate temperature and so dives. I grab the poor air I can and dance with her enjoying the dive. Our 'bodies' touching, twisting in unchoreographed motions.

And liked inexperienced divers we rush out to the open water gasping for air. Mitchie's lips lightly glisten a great appeal to me and I press our lips once again only this time briefly.

"Do you want to sit over at the bed I'm just gonna play for a few." Filled with disappointment I leave my girlfriend's side following an agonizing routine. "Just a few. Promise." I take off my flip floppers and lay on Mitchie's bed. Intoxicating, complete with her scent.

At this rate her computer will loose it's virginity faster that me.

* * *

Two and a half hours later…

How could I loose for the third time? How? I was so close to winning. Too close. Damn it I hate playing tick tack toe against myself. I always loose. I like playing against Mitchie better, she let's me win for pity. Well I'd rather loose against myself than watch Ben 10. That is seriously the best thing on the TV right now. What ever happened to the good cartoons? Tom and Jerry, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd and Eddy. Now there's only shittyshows. Feeling a little thirsty I walk out Mitchie room. Although Mitchie's house is so plain I get so happy when I'm here.

I have thousands of memories of sleepovers, corny jokes and left over turkey from thanksgiving. All good up until that bitch stole my girlfriend. Damn you Michael Dell and your amazing laptops. I snap open a Snapple and chug three tenths of it.

Gosh, Mitch didn't even notice I wasn't here. "Are you winning?" Instead of placing the Snapple straight it tilts sideways and falls on the laptop's keys.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Mitchie's head shoots up hitting me right on the nose.

"Mitc, I'm--"

"What…ugh. SHIT." Mitchie places a towel on the keyboard soaking up all the wetness.

"Soooory. Mitchie. I am so--" She brushes me off when I try to touch her shoulder and lifts the machine storming out the room.

Maybe if I dress like a robot…

I dart after an annoyed Mitchie who runs down the stairs mumbling all sorts of things. I barely make it down the stairs.

"Mitchie wait…"

"What? What do you want? Do you want to ruin my phone too? Here--" She balances her laptop on her left hand and I stop her.

"Here let me help." She gives me a dumb look.

"You can't fixed this Al--" Within a second I mutter a spell and the thing is fixed. "Oh. I forgot you're a wizard." She smiles nervously and I roll my eyes and push past her. "Where you going?"

"Far from you and that thing." she gasps.

"Don't talk about betty that way." I take a deep breath and open the door when Mitchie lets go of 'Betty' to hold me. "Wait, what's wrong?" I turn away from her only to be pulled in again. "Why are you mad?" I give her a glare.

"Nothing. I'm perfect!" She cringes back.

"You sure?" Mitchie if you knew how badly I want to hit you right now.

"Yes." I say between my teeth.

"Cool, then let's go upstairs. I'm only going to be using Betty for a few." At this I snag my hand from Mitchie and storm out the house.

Once again Betty has outdone me.

* * *

**i kinda really like this so there will be some more so you hit that review button and the other gadgets tell me ideas and whatever pops in your head. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Alexandra Russo where are you?" I smile obnoxiously to myself. She calls me instead of running after me she gives me a call. I bet she's run after _Betty_. If she had legs of course. Hah, take _that_ Betty I have le--

Crap. I face plant the ground. Why can't I just beat Betty once? My phone vibrate and I know it's Mitch.

"This is the third time you call. Fuck off!" Wow, I didn't know I was that mad. We rarely curse _at _each other.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"You heard what I said. Just go back to your bitch and le--"

"Jerry can you believe what she-- Alex you hear me. You are GROUNDED for life." Please tell me Mitchie has an incredible ability to impersonate my mother.

"No, mom see--"

"No, you get your butt home right this instant."

"Mo-"

"IMMEDIATELY!" The phone clicks and I groan. Next time I'll look at the caller ID for once. When I'm about to get up the damn machine rings again.

"You must be on Betty's side." I growl at the thing.

"Alex, where in the world are you?"

"Why don't you ask Betty? She should know I mean she only cost you about three or four grand." She sighs.

"Alex, I'm not kidding there's a freaking storm out here. Just come back."

"If I tell you that I am a wizard one more time I am going to tattoo my forehead for you to understand."

"Oh…right. Well can you zap back or something?"

I hear a beep and know mom's on the other line probably wondering what's taking me so long. "No, and leave me alone."

"Al-" I click on the bolded 'end' key and mutter a spell back home. My body hit's the hard floor and my eyes land on mom's brown sandals.

"Owww" Mom had a frown stamped on her face yet her eyes show worry. "Before you way anything I just want to say…I blame it all on Betty."

"What happened to you?" She helps me up tenderly. Does this mean she forgot about before?

"I fell." I overexaggerate the whole thing and flash back into a four-year old.

"Come on, baby I'll get my little girl home." Take that Betty I have a mom.

* * *

"and then she didn't even play tick tack toe with me." Mom shampoos my hair softly as I complain about my day with Mitchie. "She even named the thing. _Betty. _Is it normal to get jealous of a computer? I feel so _pathetic_.""

"It's not Alex. See. I watch your dad get up in the morning and make himself a triple sub _each _morning. You should see how he eats that thing up yet he wont eat m-- I mean he wont pick up his mess." I think I just died inside.

"Yeah…"

"Ooh, Alex I need a favor. I want you to zap me to your aunt Clair's house. You're still coming right?" I make that injured face again and she gets it.

"It's ok my little princess just call if you need anything I'll send your dad or Justin back to check up on you." Justin. How about no?

"Actually I'm just going to hit the hay for a few." Before she can open her mouth I send her off to aunt Clair's. I just need time to sleep. I went to sleep at three, woke up at seven for Saturday school and immediately went to Mitchie's house. That ingrate.

Well time to get out of here. I submerge my entire body in the bath tub. Mitchie makes me want to drown myself but I'm not sure a wizard can even die. Maybe I really should study.

Deciding it was enough I envelop my body in a towel and make my way to the room. Justin's gonna have a fit with this mess I made. Oh well my the time he gets here I'll be dead asleep. If not I'll fake it.

I think my peripheral vision it getting the most of me when I see Mitchie sitting on my bed. Wet. And not in a nice way as in wetting my damn bed!

"Hey."

_

* * *

_**I really enjoy writing this. thanks for all of you guy you have faved or reviewed. At least one of you. You know i don't bite tell me what you think! Review!**

Oh and let me ask you somehting.

**Should Mitchie... **

A) Get rid of Betty and lay her finger on Alex.

B) Just ignore Alex. I mean she'll get over it.

C) Who cares as long as they do it.

For those of you who chose c. You are pervs like me!_  
_


End file.
